Some computer systems or platforms become active or “wake-up” in response to the detection of a keyword or key-phrase spoken by the user. After wake-up, the computer proceeds to recognize and process the additional user speech that follows the keyword. Such systems employ speech recognition techniques and typically require that the key-phrase be pre-defined (e.g., static) rather than user selectable, which is undesirable. Some other systems require that the user pause between the wake-up keyword and the remainder of the spoken request in order to switch processing modes (e.g., from keyword spotting mode to full speech recognition mode). Such a pause creates an interruption in the natural flow of speech and negatively impacts the quality of the user experience.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent in light of this disclosure.